Telling Abby SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony sees something between Gibbs and Abby, his jealousy kicks in. What is he going to do about it? SLASH


Title: Telling Abby

Summary: Tony sees something between Gibbs and Abby, his jealousy kicks in. What is he going to do about it?

Mistakes are mine.

Come on over and check out my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Welcome and thank you to all the many that have joined. You are all amazing and I can't tell you how much your support means. Thanks for all the inspiration!

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**###########**

It happened over a week ago and Tony hadn't said a word about it. He didn't know what to say or how to ask or if he should ask about it. The two of them were close, everyone knew that, but what he had seen last week had him rethinking just how close the two of them were. He always thought they had a father daughter relationship. Sure she teased him sometimes, the whole silver fox thing, but it was harmless...well maybe not so harmless. Plus she wasn't Gibbs' type, black hair, the coffin. He shook his head, totally not Gibbs' type. But stranger pairings had happened. Drew Barrymore and Tom Green, Lyle Lovett and Julia Roberts, Whoopi Goldberg and Ted Danson, just to name a few. Gibbs and Abby! Tony shivered, that just seemed wrong on so many levels. Then there was rule twelve. He couldn't imagine Gibbs breaking that, even with Abby. Letting out a long breath, he shook his head, but what he saw...that night.

On a whim he decided to stop by Gibbs, maybe have a drink, chat, although chat isn't the right word when it comes to Gibbs. You talk, he grunts. As always the door was unlocked and he walked in, stopping dead in his tracks when he looked into the living room. They were curled up together on the couch, Gibbs and Abby. Gibbs in sweat pants and a t-shirt, Abby in red boy shorts and a matching red tank top, both will skulls all over them. She was pressed back against Gibbs' chest, their boss' arm wrapped protectively around her waist. He rubbed his eyes then looked again. They were still there. God he had so hoped it had just been some weird vision. Backing out slowly and quietly, once he was on the porch he almost fell down the steps trying to get to his car. He got the hell out of there before either of them realized he was there.

Now he was on his way to Gibbs again, this time to possible, maybe try and ask about what he'd seen. If it came up, or if he could work it in somehow...he was still trying to figure it out. Getting personal information from Gibbs was like talking to a wall most of the time. Trying to get information about a possible relationship between Gibbs and Abby would be even harder. Pulling into the driveway, he turned off the car and made his way to the front door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and made his way in and glanced in the living room. He groaned to himself. _Seriously again!_ Running his hands down his face, he stared at the couch. It was almost the exact same scene again!

This time Gibbs was in shorts and a t-shirt, Abby in a man's dress shirt...Gibbs shirt. And again Abby was curled against him, Gibbs' arm draped around her waist, Abby's hand entwined with his. Abby stirred slightly and Gibbs instantly tugged her closer. _Oh there is so something going on!_He pounded his fists against his forehead. Why did he have to be the one to find out things like this? His eyes suddenly went wide. _Oh God McGee was gonna freak._ No matter what McGeek said he was in love with Abby. The shit would hit the fan when McAbbylover found out she was bonking the boss.

Why was he worrying about McGeek? Truth was, the reason this was bothering him so much was, he was in love with Gibbs. And as much as he loved Abby, right now he wanted to yank her up by her stupid pigtails, throw her scrawny half naked ass out the door and tell her to keep her pale black nailed hands off his man. He sighed. Problem was, he had no claim on Gibbs, Gibbs had no clue about any of this. Silently, Tony left the house and climbed into his car. He sat there for a moment realizing all the times he wanted to tell Gibbs how he felt but didn't. Like it would have made a different, Gibbs didn't see him that way. Hell Gibbs barely tolerate him half the time. So nothing would change, except that he would now want to scratch Abby's eyes out every time she gave Gibbs that sweet little girl like smile.

* * *

><p>Tony looked at his watch only two hours left. He had succeeded in avoiding Abby all day, which was his goal. There was no way he could handle seeing her, not after that scene last night. It was bad enough having to deal with Gibbs all day.<p>

"Abby's Lab. Now." Gibbs barked at his three agents as he strolled through the bullpen.

Tony smacked his forehead down on his desk. "Damn it, so close!"

"Problem?"

Looking up, Tony stared at Ziva. "No. Let's go."

The four of them stood in the elevator, Tony trying desperately to keep his face devoid of the annoyance inside, but with the odd looks from Ziva he had a feeling he was failing.

Stepping out of the elevator Tony stayed at the back, receiving confused looks from both McGee and Ziva.

"Whatcha got Abs?" Gibbs asked handing her the Caf-Pow.

"Not enough sleep and too much work." Abby sighed.

Tony rolled his eyes. _If__ you weren't up all night polishing the boss' knob maybe you'd get some sleep._

Abby caught the eye roll out of the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything.

"The case Abs?" Gibbs barked.

"Blood on the cuff of the jeans."

Ziva looked at the jeans laying on the table. "I do not see any blood."

"It was deep inside the fibers but I found it." She smiled.

_Oh here we go with the sweet little girl smile, all happy because she solved the case._ Tony groaned to himself.

"And it matches Paul Garmen our victim, found on our suspects pants."

Gibbs tipped his head and smirked. He kissed Abby's cheek. "Good work Abs."

"Good work Abs." Tony mocked under his breath.

As Gibbs walked out the door, all three agents trailed behind.

"Tony." Abby called out his name.

"Gotta go, no time." Tony said without looking back at her.

The elevator door opened and Gibbs stepped in, McGee and Ziva went to follow, when a hand went up and stopped them. "You two steps." He glared and pointed at Tony. "You in."

_Shit._ Tony sighed.

McGee and Ziva stepped aside and Tony walked into the elevator. He watched as the doors closed, Ziva and McGee looking at him, their eyes full of concern. The elevator started then jerked to a stop. He leaned back against the side wall of the elevator and looked at Gibbs. "What?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me?"

"Don't know."

Gibbs nodded. "So the evil eye I've been getting from you all day, your little eyes rolls and mocking in Abby's lab are nothing?"

Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Absolutely nothing."

"You pissed at me, or me and Abby?" Gibbs paused. "Not sure who the digs in the lab were directed at."

_God he hated Gibbs smug attitude sometimes_. Tony shook his head the anger overriding his ability to keep his mouth shut. "Stopped by your place last night."

"And?"

Tony chuckled. "And you and Abby were curled up on the couch, nice and cozy. Like last week when I stopped by."

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "You stopped by but never said anything. Just walked in, saw us and left?"

"Didn't wanna interrupt." Tony spat. "You both looked so content all cuddled up."

Clenching his jaw, Gibbs tried to control his anger. "You think I'm fucking Abby?"

Drawing back, Tony's eyes widened surprised by Gibbs word choice. "If it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck-"

"Shoot it." Gibbs glared. "Which is what I should do to you." Flipping the elevator on, he faced the door.

Tony reached over and hit the emergency stop again bringing the elevator to a halt.

Gibbs cocked his head and stared at the younger man.

"You're not denying it so what am I suppose to think?"

"It's none of your goddamn business." Gibbs snapped.

"Fine." Again Tony reach over, this time starting the elevator.

Gibbs stopped it. "You really think I would sleep with Abby?"

"She was wearing your shirt last night and didn't look like much else under it." Tony replayed the imagine in his mind again. "And you had her plastered against your body."

"And that means I must have fucked her."

Tony scoffed. "When did you suddenly start dropping the f bomb."

"Since you started accusing me of fucking Abby." Gibbs yelled.

"Well are you fucking her?"

Gibbs shook his head and started the elevator. "You shouldn't have to ask. I thought you knew me better than that."

This time the elevator actual reached the bullpen and the doors opened.

"Get out!" Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs." Tony sighed, his attitude instantly disappearing. He'd approached this all wrong.

"I said get out!"

Stepping out of the elevator, Tony stood there staring at Gibbs until the doors closed. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

><p>Sitting at home staring at the TV, Tony was trying to forget the incident in the elevator and failing miserably. What Gibbs said had gotten to him. He trusted Gibbs, knew the kind of man he was, the values he held...he loved the man and he knew he would never sleep with Abby. But jealousy had kicked in and all he saw was green. God he acted liked an ass.<p>

A loud knocking at the door pulled Tony from his thoughts. Making his way to the door, he opened it without looking out the peep hole. As soon as the door open he felt the palm smack him in the forehead.

"OUCH!" He said rubbing his forehead.

"You are a moron and Gibbs should have shot you!"

"Of course he told you." Tony rolled his eyes.

"How could you think I would do _that_ with Gibbs?" She said stomping into the apartment.

"Come in." Tony said sarcastically.

She glared and pointed at him. "Don't make me hit you again."

"Abby."

"Why didn't you just ask me what was going on?" Abby snapped the sighed. "I would have told you."

Tony let out a long breath. "I should have asked."

"Well then ask." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Why have you been staying at Gibbs?" Tony asked mirroring her stance.

"We've both been having relationship issues."

"Relationship issues?" Tony's brow furrowed. "Do you have another stalker?"

"No." She punched his arm. "I really like this guy but I thought he was hiding something."

"And Gibbs looked into it."

"Yes."

"Was he hiding something?" Tony didn't like where this was going.

She nodded. "But it wasn't bad. Turns out he has a daughter and he wasn't sure how I would react."

"Okay."

"Ask the rest." She smirked.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Why where you sleeping on the couch together?"

"The first night I was upset and crying, and Gibbs was just comforting me." She shrugged. "And we fell asleep half way through the night I woke up. I was warm so I changed."

"And the other night?"

She chewed her bottom lip. "Gibbs was upset. I hadn't planned on staying so I didn't have anything to wear. That's why I was wearing his shirt." She hit him in the arm again and glared. "And I had more than the shirt on."

Tony rubbed his arm. "Do you have to hit me all the time!"

"Yes." She hit him again. "Because you're, you're an idiot sometimes."

He grinned. "Ouch that was harsh."

"You need to apologize to Gibbs."

Tony shook his head, then tapped his palm against his ear. "Excuse me did you say apologize to Gibbs?"

"Yes."

"Gibbs doesn't accept apologizes."

"He will with this." She pouted. "You really upset him."

He chuckled. "I upset Gibbs, right. Annoyed maybe."

"You did." The pout was gone. "Did you ever stop to think why Gibbs was annoyed that you would think we were sleeping together?"

"Because he lectured me on rule twelve."

"You deserved that lecture." She scowled. She hated EJ.

"I get it everybody hates EJ." Tony rolled his eyes. "That's not the point. There's no reason for Gibbs to care what I think. He's never cared about what I thought before."

"Are you sure?" Her eyebrow went up.

"Abby." He ran his hands down his face. "He'll forget about it, he always does."

"Why are you being an ass?" She shook her head. "You know we are his family, he cares about us, you especially."

He laughed. "This from his favorite."

"Are you really that jealous of me?"

"What? Me, jealous?" Again he laughed.

"Yes jealous, why else would you even care if I was sleeping with Gibbs." Abby stared at Tony. "You never cared when I was sleeping with Tim."

He pursed his lips. "I teased you and McGeek when you two were going at it."

"Teased us, but you weren't upset. There's a difference."

"Whatever, think what you want." Tony waved her off and dropped down on the couch.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I think you're a jealous dick head and you're taking it out on Gibbs."

He rolled his eyes. "So you came here for Gibbs, protecting your silver haired fox. Like you always do."

"That's not far." She sighed. She hated when any of them fought and she never took sides she just wanted them to make up and be happy again.

Looking up at her, he say the sadness in her eyes. Normally that look would have made him cave, made him apologize to her, but tonight it had the opposite effect. "You're so worried about him, go take care of him. Sounds like you've been doing that anyway."

The sadness turned to anger as she spewed venom at Tony. "I was wrong you're not a dick head your an asshole!"

"Is that supposed to offend me?" He chuckled.

As the anger brew and bubbled, she took a step towards the couch. "You have no idea how Gibbs feels do you?"

"How would I?" He jumped up getting in Abby's face. "You're the one he talks to, not me."

"Are you really that blind or just stupid?"

He glared at her. "Enlighten me oh wise one."

She balled her hands into fists.

"Gonna hit me now?" Tony chuckled. "Go ahead."

"He's in love with you." Her eyes went wide and she slapped her hands over her mouth. _Shit._ She didn't mean to say that.

Tony's mouth dropped open as the shock registered on his face. "Abby?"

She shook her head, her hands still over her mouth. _Shit, shit._ She didn't mean to say it, the anger had just taken over. Tony acting like an ass, acting like Gibbs didn't care had just pushed her to far. Gibbs was gonna kill her.

"Abby why was Gibbs upset last night when you stayed?"

Again she shook her head.

"Was it because of the fight we had at work that day?" They had gotten into it because he felt Gibbs had taken the argument a step too far. They were going over a case and he had found himself staring at a good looking woman walking by. His stare followed her until she disappeared into the elevator. Gibbs head slapped him and told him to focus on the case and stop thinking with the little head in his pants. It pissed him off and he stormed off to the bathroom. But an hour later the incident seemed to have been forgotten, both of them moving on as the case progressed. It didn't seem to leave any residual tension between them. "Was he upset about the fight?"

There was a moment of hesitation but Abby finally nodded.

He gently pried Abby's fingers away from her mouth. "Tell me." He kept his voice soft and calm.

"He felt he stepped over the line with his comment, but he couldn't tell you that." Abby swallowed hard. "Then he felt bad because he was jealous and he has no right to be."

"He was jealous of me staring at Debra from accounting." He chuckled nervously. "I stare at women all the time. Why was that such a big deal?"

"Because you haven't been staring at women for a long time, not like you use too."

He rubbed his forehead. "Yeah." He didn't realize anyone else noticed, but the truth was he wasn't staring at women anymore, especially at work. There was only one person he wanted to stare at and he did that only when he knew he wouldn't get caught.

"I think...maybe he thought, there was some chance." She shook her head. "I don't know."

"And I made everything worse by accusing him of sleeping with you."

She shrugged. "He feels you should know him better than that. It hurt him that you could even think he would do that, especially with me."

"It was stupid I know."

"Tony." She grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly. "You can't tell him I told you. Please!"

"Abby I would never do that." Tony sighed. Like she would believe him after he had been acting like a jackass. "I'm sorry, for everything."

She nodded and half smiled.

He kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I'll make it right Abs." Tony said as he hugged her. "Promise."

* * *

><p>Laying on the couch he stared at the book having reread the same line three times. Letting the book fall down onto his chest, he rubbed his eyes then took a deep breath. Reading was definitely not going to work tonight. Gibbs heard the front door open, heard the soft footsteps, then saw the man step into the living room.<p>

"Hey." Tony smiled.

"Hey." Gibbs tossed the book on the coffee table and sat up. "It's late."

"Yeah I know."

Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face. "There's coffee or beer in the kitchen."

"Thanks I'm good...well not good." Tony had worked on the apology on the way here. Wording it so it was an apology without saying sorry. "I was completely out of line today. I know the kind of man you are and you would never do that with Abby. I know how you feel about her, she's like a daughter to you."

Gibbs nodded.

"And I was stupid and-" Tony laughed nervously. "Jealous and I let that cloud my judgment and my reaction to the situation."

"Jealous?" Gibbs brow furrowed. "Why?"

Tony shrugged. "She's your favorite, you two have a special relationship."

"I have a special relationship with all of you."

"I don't see us curling up on the couch together."

Gibbs chuckled. "Is that what you want? You wanna curl up on the couch with me?"

"Yes." Tony watched the shock and surprise register on Gibbs' face.

Shaking his head, Gibbs laughed. "You been drinking?"

"No." Taking the last few steps, Tony stopped at the couch.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"Lay down."

Gibbs looked up at Tony seeing the seriousness of his request. He swallowed the breath that had lodged in his throat.

"Please." Tony added.

Without another thought Gibbs obeyed sliding back to give Tony more room.

Kicking off his shoes, Tony laid down pressing his back against Gibbs' chest. When Gibbs' didn't put an arm around him, he grabbed it and laid it across his waist. He heard the sharp intake of air from the man behind him and smiled to himself.

_Get out of this, find a away. _Gibbs told himself. There was no way he would be able to control himself with Tony in his arms. "Tony I-"

"Shut up and go to sleep." Tony sighed as he settled in, his fingers brushing across Gibbs' arm.

Gibbs' eyes closed as he reveled in the feel of Tony's touch. It was gentle, calming, lulling him into a peaceful haze. Involuntarily, he pulled the younger man closer as he succumbed to the serene sleep tugging at him.

* * *

><p>Gibbs smiled in his sleep, he was having a dream...Tony in his arms, the younger man wanting to be there, asking to be there. His arm around the body against him crushed them together, his lips dropping a kiss to the soft flesh of the neck by his face. He heard the whimper of pleasure and grinned, then suddenly his eyes jerked open as he remembered where he was and who he was with.<p>

"Shit." Gibbs groaned as he felt his cock hard and pressing eagerly against Tony's ass. "Fuck."

"Yes" Tony moaned still sound asleep.

_Great Tony was having some erotic dream about his latest co__nquest._ Gibbs took a deep breath trying to think of a way out of this. He could probably slip out from behind Tony, the man was a pretty sound sleeper.

Tony thrust back against Gibbs, rubbing himself over the older man's already hard cock.

"Oh God." Gibbs moaned as his fingers clawed across Tony's stomach. This is not what Tony wants! The man is probably dreaming about some tall leggy brunette.

"Please." Tony whimpered. "Gibbs I want you."

Gibbs heart stopped. Did Tony just say his name? No it was a mistake, had to be.

"Gibbs" Tony purred rocking back into the older man.

Hearing his name clearly the second time made something inside Gibbs snap and he needed to know. His lips brushed against Tony's ear. "What do you want?"

"Your cock."

A low growl tore from Gibbs' throat. "Tony." _Stop this!_ His mind screamed at him as his eyes closed.

Tony shifted in Gibbs' arms, suddenly turning around.

Gibbs opened his eyes finding himself staring directly into the deep green pools of the younger man. "Tony I-"

Tony pressed a finger against Gibbs' lips and shook his head. He pulled his finger away capturing Gibbs' lips in a demanding kiss not giving the older man a chance to protest. Deeper and deeper, claiming more and more of Gibbs lips' and mouth. He memorized everything about the kiss. What made Gibbs moan and what made him thrust his hips forward. He wanted to learn exactly what drove Gibbs mad with desire.

Forgetting everything but the feel of Tony's mouth on his, Gibbs surrendered, fisting his hand in Tony's hair, bruising their lips as he crushed their mouths together with brutal force. When Tony moaned into the kiss, it only fueled his need for more. His tongue forced it's way past Tony's discovering the minty taste of the man's mouth, gorging himself on the feast that was Tony.

Trying desperately to breath, Tony tried to pull back but Gibbs vice like grip held him in place. God he didn't want it to end but his lungs were revolting crying out for air. As if sensing the sudden need, Gibbs ripped their lips apart, both of them gasping for breath.

Still panting, Tony told Gibbs exactly how he felt. "I was jealous because I wanted to be the one in your arms. I want you and I don't want anyone else to have you. You're mine and...I love you."

Gibbs stared at Tony as if not sure how to respond.

"Gibbs say something!" Tony begged. "Anything?"

Unbuttoning Tony's jeans, Gibbs sighed. "I'm yours and I'm gonna make you mine." He slowly slid the zipper down over Tony's hard cock, then shoved his hand inside stroking the cock awaiting him.

"Oh fuck!" Tony roared clutching at Gibbs' shoulders.

Gibbs' pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "This is mine!"

"Yes." Tony would agree to anything as long as Gibbs continued to touch him.

Reaching around, Gibbs free hand squeezed Tony's ass. "And this is mine."

Tony nodded as his eyes closed, the need building deep within him.

Gibbs kissed Tony a brief but passionate demand. "Your lips are mine."

"Yes."

"I will jerk, suck and fuck you any time I want." Gibbs felt the younger man tremble in his arms. "Is that what you want?"

"God yes." Tony sighed breathlessly, his hands crawling up Gibbs' shoulders and clutching at the back of his head.

Letting go of Tony's cock, Gibbs yanked Tony's pants down to his knees, then tore off his shirt, Tony using his feet to peel the pants the rest of the way off.

"You're over dressed." Tony jerked Gibbs sweatshirt over his head tossing it behind the couch. His fingers started working on his pants. "And these have to go. I wanna see that cock your gonna fuck me with."

Gibbs growled, helping Tony remove his pants, balling them at the end of the couch.

Tony's eyes leered down Gibbs' body, licking his lips as he stared at Gibbs hard cock.

"This what you want?" Gibbs moaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock stroking over its length.

Tony nodded pushing Gibbs' hand away and replacing it with his own.

Thrusting into Tony's hand, Gibbs attacked Tony's throat licking up the jugular then nipping his way back down, his own need inflamed by the wonderful sounds it elicited from the younger man. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You knew I wouldn't be able stop, not once you were in my arms, once you called out my name." Gibbs' hand clawed up Tony's spine. "Were you asleep during any of it?"

"No."

Gibbs pried Tony's hand from his cock. "Roll over." He ordered leaving no doubt that he was taking control.

Tony obeyed feeling Gibbs' hard cock pressing against his ass, he didn't care what Gibbs did at this point or how he did it, he just wanted it. Panting he waited, with each passing second the anticipation grew and when he heard a slight sucking sound, he shivered knowing what was going to happen. He felt the moist fingers find their way against the tight ring of muscles and tried to calm his breathing.

Unceremoniously, Gibbs shoved two fingers in hearing the air rush from Tony's lungs.

"Fuck." Tony cried out clutching at the couch cushion as the fingers worked in and out of him, slowly at first then harder and deeper. Soon he was bucking back trying to take them even deeper.

Gibbs lips pressed a kiss to Tony's shoulder. "You want it so bad don't you?"

"Yes."

Scissoring his fingers inside Tony, Gibbs felt the muscles relax even further. "I've wanted you for so long, wanted my dick buried in your ass fucking you over and over again." He yanked his fingers from Tony quickly grabbing his cock and positioning it against the loosened muscles.

"Fuck me." Tony growled reaching back and grasping Gibbs' hip trying to urge him forward. "Gibbs please."

"So impatient." Gibbs moaned as he gradually nudged his way into Tony. "I wanna enjoy it."

"Enjoy later, fuck me now." Thrusting back, Tony forced more of Gibbs' cock inside him.

Nipping at the soft spot below Tony's ear, Gibbs snarled. "Beg me."

"Fuck me, give me your cock, please Jethro." Tony whimpered. "I want you to fuck, hard, so hard."

With one buck forward, Gibbs buried himself to his balls in Tony, the younger man trembling against him. "Is that you want?" Gibbs bit the spot he'd just kissed.

"Yes." Tony nodded rocking back.

"Last night, all a ploy." Gibbs slammed in and out of Tony. "Just to get me to fuck you."

Tony nodded unable to speak as the pleasure coursed through him. It felt so good, so right and he never wanted it to end.

Gibbs groaned as he took Tony with all the want, the longing and the need that had been hidden within him for so long. "Did you know how much I wanted you?"

"No." Tony sighed breathlessly.

"Do you know now?" Gibbs snarled suddenly burying his cock in Tony and holding himself there.

Another nod.

"Do you?" Gibbs asked again as his hand wrapped around Tony's cock stroking slowly.

"Yes." Tony shivered with need.

"Wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you." Hammering in and out of Tony again, Gibbs increased the pressure and speed of his hand around Tony's cock. He groaned. "Wanted to fuck you so bad."

Tony felt dizzy, light headed as his body started to surrender. "I would have let you."

"You'd have let some Navy cop fuck you." Gibbs snickered knowing how Tony felt about NCIS when they first meant.

"I'd have let _you_ fuck me." Tony whimpered as he felt his body starting to shudder. It was too much, Gibbs' cock brushing against his prostate, the hand working over his cock, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He reached back, his hand clutching at Gibbs' neck.

"You gonna come for me?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Yes." Tony's mouth fell open as he felt the surge of electricity spark throughout his entire body, convulsing in Gibbs' arms as he erupted, coming hard and fast. He made some sound, some whimpering grunting noise he'd never made before, a reaction that only Gibbs could elicit from him.

"Tony!" Gibbs roared his fingers clawing into Tony's stomach as the younger man tightened around his cock. He struggled and fought with every ounce of control to hold on as his own release beckoned. Tony squeezed around his cock again and he clamped their bodies together. "Fuck so tight." He growled making short quick thrusts into Tony. There was no holding on, He spiraled out of control, his body refusing to be denied any longer. Burying his cock inside Tony, he came screaming his lovers name.

Tony could barely breath, Gibbs' had their bodies crushed together so tightly, riding out the release that still shook through him. Even as Gibbs breathing steadied, the vice like grip held him tightly preventing him from taking a full breath. His hand at Gibbs' neck drifted to his cheek and stroked gently. "Need you to loosen your grip." It took a moment but finally the arm around him relaxed slightly and he took a full breath.

Brushing his lips against Tony's neck, Gibbs sighed. "Next time I won't let you rush me."

"Next time I wouldn't want you to rush."

"This was your plan the whole time wasn't it?" Gibbs asked. "Not just this morning, but when you came here last night?"

"Yes." Tony turned around and smiled at Gibbs. "Wasn't sure it would work...you can be pretty stubborn."

"So can you." Gibbs smirked then studied Tony's eyes for a moment. "Abby told you."

"It was an accident." Tony tried to cover for his friend. "We were arguing, I upset her and it slipped."

"Right." Chuckling, Gibbs shook his head. "She's wanted to tell you since I told her."

"How long has she known?" Tony couldn't imagine Abby keeping that big of a secret for long.

"Three years."

Tony's eye went wide. "Three year!"

"She's better at keeping a secret than you think." Gibbs grinned. "Plus she didn't have to lie to you, what are the odds you would ask her if I was in love with you."

"Wish I would have asked." Tony's finger brushed across Gibbs' lips briefly, replaced a moment later by his lips for a gentle kiss before nipping at Gibbs bottom lip. "Three years of wasted time, when you could have been fucking me."

"Oh believe me." Gibbs growled. "I plan to make up for all that lost time." His mouth descended on Tony's neck.

"Oh your damn right you're going to make up for it." Tony moaned. "Starting right now, in the shower."

Gibbs mumbled against Tony's neck. "You hands on the wall, legs spread."

"Sounds about right." Tony whimpered at the thought, then suddenly pushed Gibbs back. The older man looked at him, eyes narrowed. "We need to get one thing straight."

"What's that?" Gibbs sighed.

Tony held up his finger. "No one and I mean no one, cuddles with you on this couch but me."

Gibbs laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "But you have to tell Abby."

"Oohhh believe me." Tony smirked. "I have no problem with telling Abby to keep her pony tailed head, Goth ass of my man's couch and her black finger nailed hands off him as well!"


End file.
